Reunion We'll come together again
by russian and cute blader lover
Summary: Part 2 of 6. Ennis and Jack reunite! Slash obviously.


Dedicated to ILikeNick and the others who reviewed. I have been so busy and stressed that nothing got done that I'd planned on. So sorry and I'll try and update more often. But I'm not really using Fanfiction that much anymore except reading exceptional authors' stories and doing minimal writing on here. Here it is the 2 part.

Slash, obviously.

Summary: How I think their meetings happened, from the first to the very last. This segment is their reunion.

3rd person pov

"Ennis, Ennis!" Jack hugged him, burying his face in Ennis's shoulder crying as they met again once more on Brokeback. After that last meeting several years prior, he'd thought he'd never see Ennis again. He was filled with joy and love at the site of his first love here.

"Shh," Ennis tried to comfort him, and then in realization and happiness shouted, "Jack!"

"I I missed you," Jack said quietly, wondering if Ennis felt the same.

"Me too Cowboy, Havin' a wife is a drag." Ennis commented.

Jack nodded and smiled but said, "It's not so bad I guess… but I'd still rather have you," Jack admitted.

"I think that's one-a - most romantic things you've said Twist, missed that." Ennis said gruffly.

"Thanks," Jack said thankfully.

"Uh I I'd rather have you too," Ennis stuttered out awkwardly not used to voicing his feelings.

"Aww thanks. That's most romantic thing you've said. I 'preciate it, "Jack said touched.

"'Preciate you too, come here," Ennis pulled him closer and kissed him. "Know what; I think that we have some catching up to do."

"Yeah, I guess we do," Jack kissed him.

"I like the way you think Darlin'," Ennis complimented.

"Why thanks Del Mar," Jack stated.

"Say my name again," Ennis said voice a bit husky, being turned on by Jack.

"Ennis Del Mar," Jack growled.

"Missed you, thought about you a lot, and missed your voice."

"I'm here now. I thought about you everyday too. I still love you, you know," Jack said sincerely.

"Me too Jack, me too," Ennis agreed trying to put his feelings into words but not quite actually able to get them out. He'd never been that good with words after all. That was mostly his father's fault though, but with Jack he was learning to articulate it. He only hoped he was doing a good enough job…

"When you leaving?" Jack asked sadly.

"Wish I didn't never have to leave but…2, 3 months tops," Ennis confessed and almost regretted it with the sad look that crossed Jack's face.

"Oh Ennis, can we meet again?" Jack asked softly and sadly and like he expected to be rejected.

"Of course, someday, Jack, someday," Ennis reassured though he wasn't sure of it himself. He so wished they could have their happy ending but knew it wasn't possible especially in the time they lived in. He thought back to what his father had showed him, the event that always deterred him from ever living with Jack. He loved Jack, but he was just too scared. He didn't want nothing to happen. Sometimes, he got afraid for Jack and afraid for others like them. The world was a dangerous place especially for gays.

"I don't want ya to leave again," Jack said brokenheartedly and Ennis just about melted right there. The voice made him want to take Jack into his arms and never let go.

"I know but Jack-"Ennis tried to reassure.

"We can't let no one find out, I know. I just wish it was different," Jack stated sadly.

"Jack." This time Ennis gave in and held him. Jack started to cry.

"Shh, baby easy. It'll be ok." Ennis tried to comfort him but ended up being awkward because he was never good at comforting people, especially since no had ever taught him/comforted him.

"EEnnis will you… kiss me?"

"Of course honey." Ennis said. Jack smiled slightly at the nicknames. Ennis kissed him fervently until they had to stop for air. Jack clinged to him like he would disappear. It made Ennis feel important but upset that Jack was so upset. "Ennis is this real?" Jack questioned bringing him out of his ponderings.

"Yes Cowboy, "Ennis promised.

"I kept dreaming you an' then left," Jack admitted, now kinda embarrassed.

"Shh, I'm here now. Nothing's happened to me. I ain't leavin' yet." Ennis swore to him.

"Ok, Come on Cowboy," Jack teased feeling a little better, though sad about Ennis's leaving and the fact he didn't know when he'd see Ennis again. They kissed and the world became just them. Jack attacked him with such passion that Ennis couldn't help but moan. Jack was soon biting at that spot on his neck. Ennis felt his body becoming heated very quickly but he didn't care. He moaned and rubbed against Jack for more. Jack moaned back and began to tease him further. Ennis growled and soon flipped them over. In his excitement and fervor he almost ripped off Jack's clothes. He stripped quickly and quickly stretched him. Ennis entered him and Jack gave a little protest of pain. "You all right?"

"One sec," Jack breathed out. Jack forced himself to relax and Ennis proceeded. Ennis thrusted in and out, sweat soon beginning to cover them both. Jack grunted and groaned as Ennis hit his prostate. He finally grunted out, "Do it."

Ennis sped up and pumped him at the same time. Jack shouted and came, Ennis shot not soon after.

"Wow."

"I think I missed kissing you most of all," Jack commented. Ennis nodded his agreement.

"Ennis just lay here with me a while." Jack requested, and then hesitantly whispered, "I love you."

"I...Me too Darlin', Of course."

Jack laid his head on Ennis's chest, and Ennis blushed slightly. Luckily Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Ennis?" Jack's muffled voice questioned.

"Yes?"

"When… When can we meet again?"

"How bout we meet every few months or something." Ennis suggested.

"Ok." Jack's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I think that's what I like most about you."

"And what would that be?" Jack asked curiously.

"Your eyes," Ennis responded and Jack blushed.

"Thanks Ennis."

"You're welcome Jack."

"EEnnis?"

"Hmm?"

"Love you," Jack said quietly afraid of his reaction.

"I- I love you too Jack," Ennis got out. Jack smiled big and hugged him. He looked like Christmas had come early. It seemed that he wasn't doing such a bad job after all.

Ennis smiled hugging him back staring into eyes. They didn't realize they'd been laying so long until the owner yelled, "Get up you lazy ranchers, what I payin you for?!"

"One sec," Ennis shouted. They quickly got dressed and ready.

"See you later Jack," Ennis told him. Yea Jack agreed.

Later when Jack was concentrated Ennis snuck up to surprise him. "Hey Jack." Jack jumped.

"EEnnis!"

"Sorry," Ennis apologized not realizing he had scared him.

"It's ok, you just scared me."

"Wanna catch up a bit?" Ennis said suggestively.

"Depends, what are you implyin'?" Jack asked knowing perfectly well what.

"I'm implying I wanna kiss you," Ennis clarified.

"Ok."

"Sorry we didn't get to say bye earlier," Ennis said.

"It's k." They kissed. Time went by fast, especially since they were having the time of their lives just being together, and soon it had been 2 months.

"Ennis I don't want you to go," Jack said sincerely/half whined.

"I know but we've both got wives, lives. We'll meet in August," Ennis said trying to be rational.

"That seems so far away."

"I know Cowboy I know. Never forget, you don't forget me."

"I could never forget you if I tried."

"Bye Jack."

Jack watched him sadly disappear again into a cloud of dust. This was how it always was, but now he had some hope, something and someone to look forward to. As always it was meeting Ennis...


End file.
